


[上一]礼物

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行应景短打祝大家圣诞快乐！希望他们来得及从英国回到学园都市过圣诞…
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	[上一]礼物

一声欢快的“欢迎光临”伴随着欢快的圣诞歌曲从店内涌出。

迎客的店员在看到一方通行的一瞬间表情有些许微妙，但马上又恢复了营业笑容。

这个世上总的来说分为两种人，一种是知道第一位的威名并能认出一方通行的人，比如滨面仕上，明明已经打过几次照面还交换了联络方式即便不算朋友也算认识的人，可是每次见到一方通行还是抖成筛糠状；另一种是不知道或不认得一方通行的人，比如这位细心地移开店内走道上摆放着的充满节日气氛的障碍物的店员，比如在英国街头招呼一方通行进门避难的老人，他们会将一方通行视为需要照顾的弱者，更让一方通行觉得难以应对。

“发饰有这么多种啊！”上条当麻站在货架前惊叹着。

“干嘛叫我来？”一方通行的注意力并不在眼前的发饰上。

“因为觉得你品味比较好啊，我完全不会选。”上条当麻似乎心情不错，拿起一个鹿角发箍往自己头上比划。

上条当麻是罕见的第三种人，知道第一位的威名也认得一方通行，但并不畏惧他，当然也不会特地照顾他，完全当他是个普通人，还喊他出来帮忙挑选圣诞礼物。

“送这种东西不会太寒酸吗？”一方通行环视着这家饰品杂货店，有首饰、发饰、摆件、文具、玩具、应季的帽子围巾等日用品，五彩斑斓堆放得热闹非凡，无一例外全是便宜货。

“诶？”上条显然没有考虑过价值方面的问题，“我以为茵蒂克丝会喜欢……”

“哦，是送你家那位大胃王啊，那是足够打发她了。”一方通行说着，用细长的手指拨弄起挂在货架上的发箍。

可以给最后之作和番外个体选几个小玩意，她们应该是第一次过圣诞节也从未收到过圣诞礼物。要给其他妹妹们买么……不行实在太多了……

上条找来迷你购物篮，将自己选好的饰品一股脑放进去，其中一些被一方通行一脸嫌弃地挑出来。

“你是什么时候知道没有圣诞老人的？”

“嗯？”

“我在上小学之前都对圣诞老人深信不疑，可是一上小学第一个圣诞节，老师就给我们专门上课讲了圣诞老人的真相，太残忍了吧！现在回想起来一定是亚雷斯塔那个十字教黑授意的！”

“他没有禁止学园都市内过圣诞节已经算仁慈了。”

“其实现在的圣诞节跟十字教已经没多大关联了。”上条再一次问，“你是什么时候知道没有圣诞老人的呢？”

一方通行沉默了片刻。

“我从一开始就没相信过。”

选好礼物并打好礼包，平价商品也变得颇有体积，分装在了三个袋子里。走出被中央空调烘得温暖如春的商场，大街上冷风扑面，一方通行决定去旁边的便利店买个热咖啡。上条好像突然发现了什么纰漏，将三个袋子都塞给一方通行，说回店里拿落了的东西。

一方通行坐在便利店的落地窗前的吧台凳上，一边看着外面的行人，一边慢慢将咖啡喝完。

即将来临的圣诞节和新年，让大部分路人脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。

从没相信过圣诞老人——准确地说应该是，在升入中学、离开研究所住进学校分配的单人宿舍之后，一方通行才发现世间有圣诞节这个节日，在这个节日会有圣诞老人给孩子们送上礼物。第一次知道圣诞老人时，他就已经彻底明白那是怎么一回事了。

即使能够更早知晓圣诞老人的存在，也没有人会为他扮演这个角色送上礼物。

看到从商场出来的上条当麻在外面挥手，一方通行一手拿起装着给小女孩们的礼物的袋子，一手撑着拐杖，走出便利店。

“怎么那么慢。”一方通行的抱怨被糊在脸上的毛绒绒的东西挡在了唇齿之间。

上条将标签还没来得及拆下的毛线围巾在他脖子上绕了两圈，整理了一下，打量了一番，满意地点点头。

“对不起，包装的队排太长了，就这么直接拿出来了，送给你的。”

“碍事。”

上条接下全部袋子，一方通行的左手空了下来，能够去拉扯遮住了项圈和电极的毛线围巾。

一股冷风立刻顺着空隙钻进脖子里。一方通行打了个寒颤。

上条握住了他的手：“好冰！啊、忘了买手套了……总之先送你回家吧。”

“不用。”

拎着好几个袋子的上条当麻牵着戴着红色毛线围巾的一方通行的手，走在学园都市的某一条商店街上。热量源源不断地从肌肤相接处流入一方通行的身体，像是凭空产生了磁力，难以挣脱。

太狡猾了，这种温暖，一旦拥有过就无法再抛开。

=END=


End file.
